


Are You Sure You Don't Trust Me?

by LarryStuckyLove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Steo, car, childhood crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 18:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10341339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryStuckyLove/pseuds/LarryStuckyLove
Summary: Stiles and Theo were childhood crushes, what happens when Theo comes back into town for senior year? Stiles knows Theo is hiding something and shouldn't be trusted but he still can't help the feelings he gets when he's near Theo. Steo slash one-shot. Smut.





	

**Are you sure you don't trust me?**

Hey guys so I've been wanting to do a Theo/Stiles, Steo fan fiction because I seriously ship them together, I just love their whole tension and everything! Yes I know that in season 5 Theo was the bad guy but for me that just made him hotter. And now in season 6a he's sort of becoming a good guy, don't know if it will last but I guess we'll just have to wait and see. In this story both Stiles and Theo are going to be bisexual because we can't ignore that Stiles loves Lydia and also really liked Malia, and also Theo sort of liked Malia and Stacy. Now let me just say that this is my very first time writing male/male slash so I apologize if it isn't great. But hopefully you guys will like this story.

* * *

 

_When Scott and Stiles where eight years old they met the new kid, Theo Raeken. The three instantly became best friends and would always hang out and play together. They made an interesting group of friends as they were all very different from each other, Scott was sweet, nice and a little naïve, Stiles was adventurous, lighthearted and extremely sarcastic, and Theo was cocky, smug and a little bit dark. But despite their differences they were the closest of friends. Until one day the dynamic between Theo and Stiles changed._

_Ten year olds Theo and Stiles were playing hide and seek with Scott near the woods. They were hiding from Scott._

" _here. Let's hide here behind this tree" Theo said/whispered as he pulled Stiles down behind a big tree. "tell me again why we are hiding together? If Scott finds us we both lose?" Stiles said as he sat down on the floor and faced Theo._

" _because there's no way Scott is gonna make it all the way over here. With his asthma and his fear of the deep woods he's not going to find us"_

" _then we should go back! We should make sure Scott is ok!" Stiles said as he started to get up before Theo grabbed his hand and pulled him down quickly. "in a moment… I just wanted to talk to you for a minute… I overheard my parents talking about moving away" Theo said sadly as Stiles gasped._

" _you're leaving?!" Stiles cried out. "I don't know… I don't want to leave… I don't wanna leave you guys… I don't want to leave… you" Theo said slowly and nervously making Stiles wrap his arms around Theo and give him a hug. They stayed that way for a while before they finally moved apart, both with sad faces. Then Theo surprised the two of them when he closed the distance between their two faces and pressed his lips to Stiles' lips. Stiles gasped as his eyes went wide and then he closed them still not fully knowing what to do next. Theo then pulled away slightly blushing and Stiles quickly opened his eyes._

" _what?... why?..." Stiles said unable to make much sense and finish his question._

" _I wanted to" Theo responded. Stiles then grabbed Theo's shoulders and pulled him closer and gave him another kiss, to which Theo responded. Their kiss lasted a few seconds and then they both pulled away smiling. They then decided that they should go back and check on Scott._

_A few days after Theo was leaving and Scott and Stiles were there to say goodbye to him and watch him leave. Theo's parents were packing up the car while the three kids were tearfully saying their goodbyes._

" _we're gonna miss you so much" Scott said as he hugged Theo quickly making Stiles nod in agreement._

" _I'm gonna miss you guys too" Theo said as he pulled Stiles into a hug. Scott then wrapped his arms around both of the other boys making them all laugh a little. They pull away at the voice of Theo's mother saying it's time to go. Theo is about to get inside the car when he stops and looks back at Stiles. He walks to Stiles really fast and leans in and gives him a quick kiss making his parents and Scott gasp. He then pulls away and says "I'll be back." He then runs and gets inside the car. Scott smiles and puts his arm around Stiles as they watch the car leave the parkway and then disappear from their sight._

* * *

Eight years later…

 _Some werewolf, at least I think he was a werewolf, he looked like a werewolf just attacked Scott and after Scott beat him he ran away. Now we're all looking at this guy who apparently helped Scott and Kira fight the runaway werewolf. He looks at us and then he looks at me and he smiles confusing me even more as to who he is but I can't help but think he seems familiar._ Stiles thought.

"You don't remember me, do you? I guess I look a little different since the fourth grade" Theo says making Stiles gasp a little. _No freaking way! It can't be!_ He thinks.

"Theo?" Scott asks sounding really surprised. Theo nods still smiling and again he looks at Stiles and smirks at his shocked face.

"You know him?" Malia asks as Stiles is too shocked to say anything. _Holy shit! It is Theo!_

"They used to. Trust me, I never thought I'd see you guys again. Couple of months ago, I heard of an Alpha in Beacon Hills. When I found out his name was Scott McCall, just couldn't believe it. Not just an Alpha, but a True Alpha" Theo says coming closer to the group.

"What do you want?" Scott asks a little guarded due to the fact that he was just attacked.

"I came back to Beacon Hills. Back home with my family. Because I want to be a part of your pack" he says.

* * *

Theo just finished telling Scott and Stiles about how he got turned into a werewolf but no matter how Scott says that his heart beat didn't change meaning that he wasn't lying Stiles still don't believe him. _I knew Theo really good all those years ago and now there's just something different._ Stiles thinks.

"We have to give people the benefit of the doubt sometimes" Scott tells Stiles.

"I don't know Scott. Something's off, I can feel it"

"Lydia is the psychic not you. And besides I thought you of all people would be happy about Theo being back"

"Lydia's not psychic, she's a banshee there's a difference ok? And why would I be especially happy about Theo being back?" Stiles asks a little nervous towards the end.

"uhm… because you like Theo. You forget I saw you two kiss and after you did confess to me how much you liked him and wanted him to come back"

"yeah well that was years ago" Stiles says. _I had told Scott everything and throughout the years Scott always knew that I was attracted to both guys and girls_ Stiles thinks.

* * *

"Try and get his scent. Get anything?" Stiles asks Liam as they are spying on Theo in the woods.

"Soap. It's nice. It smells good" Liam says making Stiles roll his eyes.

"Not his soap, his emotional state. Chemosignals, remember?" Stiles says.

Oh, yeah. Okay. I... He's sad" he says making Stiles confused. "He's sad?"

"Well, not just sad... It's more like grief"

"Grief? Oh, my God! Go! We have to go" Stiles says as he suddenly remembers why Theo's sad and at the bridge. "What? Why?" Liam asks making Stiles drag him along even more.

"That's the bridge where they found his sister" Stiles tell him. "What sister?"

"The one that got lost and died from exposure. He's leaving a flower for her"

"That doesn't sound evil" Liam says. "I know" Stiles says when suddenly they see Theo right in front of them. He's standing on top of a fallen tree and then he jumps off it and lands perfectly. _OMG! He looks so hot doing that! No! stop thinking about him like that!_

"What you guys doing?" Theo asks making Liam growl at him and Theo raises his arms in defeat. "Whoa. Why do I get the feeling this kid's tougher than he looks?" He asks smirking.

"Only when we let him off his leash" Stiles say putting his hand in front of Liam.

"Stiles, why are you so suspicious of me?" he asks Stiles. "because you seem different" Stiles says knowing that he doesn't have anything else to back him up and that his defense is pretty weak.

"You know, Stiles, I came back here for Scott... ...but I also came back for you" Theo says getting closer and Stiles can hear the hidden meaning behind what he just said making him swallow.

"Someone like you. Someone who's willing to walk into the woods in the middle of the night to protect his friends. I don't have anyone like that, but Scott does. You all do. I know I'm in the right place. I'm meant to be here. I'm meant to be part of this pack" he says fixing his last sentence as he looks at Liam as well reminding Stiles that Liam is still here.

* * *

Stiles was just attacked in the rooftop of the hospital and Theo came to his rescue and saved him. But he killed that guy! _Like I killed Donovan! Stop! Don't think about that. He gave you no choice. It was self-defense!_

"Stiles, You can't say anything" Theo says as he's still wolfed out and he looks at Stiles. "Please, don't say anything" he says pleading with Stiles as he stands up from where he was crouched up.

"Why not?" he asks. "Because I never said anything about Donovan" he says making Stiles' eyes get wide and get scared. _He knows?! How does he know?!_

"I know what happened to Donovan" Theo said as he let his face return to human form. "I know everything" as he said that Stiles grabbed him by his shirt and pushed him back until they hit the electricity wall making it spark up. "You don't know anything" Stiles yelled at him kind of surprised that he was able to push him with his human strength.

"I was there" Theo said as he turned them around so that Stiles was now the one against the wall. "I was at the library. Malia found the book. She was texting us to see where you were. She said she left you at the library. I told her I was close, when I got there, I heard the scaffolding come down" he said still not letting go of Stiles' shoulders and Stiles still had his hands on part of Theo's shirt.

"You saw him?" Stiles asked. "Just the body. I watched you come out. I was gonna say something, but then I saw the cop car, and the body was gone. I don't know who took him, I only saw what you saw, and I didn't say anything because you didn't" he said as they both calmed down a little bit but then they suddenly realized how close they were and suddenly the tension just drastically changed.

Stiles saw Theo glance down at his lips and on natural instinct he too glance down at his. _I don't know who leaned in first, if I pulled him closer or he did, but the next thing I know we are kissing._ The kiss was anything but sweet and innocent like when they were kids, no the kiss was rough, aggressive and angry. Theo's hands went down from Stiles' shoulders down to his waist as he gripped Stiles' shirt hard and tugged at it bringing them closer together. One of Stiles' hands that had been slightly gripping Theo's shirt was now tangled in Theo's hair as he roughly tugged at it making Theo groan and smile into the kiss.

Stiles could feel himself get hard and when Theo pulled them even closer, _I don't know how he managed that_ , their bodies touching Stiles felt how hard Theo was too making Stiles gasp and give out an unintentional moan and made Stiles grind his hips against Theo's naturally. Stiles heard Theo give out an animalistic growl at the feeling of their erections grind against each other, his growl in return turned Stiles on even more. _I knew I shouldn't be making out with him for so many reasons but my body was reacting very differently without my permission._

 _Suddenly in the distance I started hearing sirens and that got me to react and suddenly realize what was going on. I was making out with Theo while there was a dead body a few feet from us! I was making out with a killer! Well technically I'm a killer as well but still, this was not supposed to happen and it was like I had just been thrown a bucket of iced water cause I pulled Theo away gasping for breath. With his lips no longer on mine I was starting to be able to think again._ Theo looked at Stiles also regaining his breath before raising one of his eyebrows as to question why he pushed him away or what he was thinking. Suddenly Theo lifted his head as he heard the sirens getting closer.

"That's not an ambulance, is it?" he asked making Stiles shake his head and walk over to the dead body. "We should get out of here" Theo said.

"We can't just leave him" Stiles says.

"Fine. All right, let's take him. Someone's stealing the bodies anyway, right? Here's our chance to find out who. Stiles, come on. We gotta do something" Theo said.

"You killed him" Stiles says.

"In self-defense. He was going to kill you and me. If we stay, we're either going to have to tell the truth or we're going to need a pretty convincing story. It's your choice. I'm not going to ask you to lie to your dad" he said making Stiles sigh.

"Don't worry I've had plenty of practice" Stiles says as he start to lift the body when Theo comes and helps carry the body out of the hospital.

They took the body to the animal clinic where they lied to Scott and told him that one of the dread doctors killed the guy. _I felt extremely guilty for lying to Scott but I know that he would be so mad and disappointed._ After they all agreed that Theo and Stiles would be on the lookout to see who is stealing all the bodies. They decided to stand guard inside Stiles' jeep.

"You want to take shifts watching?" Theo asks Stiles but Stiles' having a really hard time focusing with Theo sitting so close to him especially after their make out session on the roof. "No, no, I want to spend some quality time with you" Stiles says sarcastically.

"Sounds good to me" he says smirking at Stiles making him roll his eyes and focus on looking straight forward and not at Theo.

"You still wondering why I haven't said anything to Scott?" Theo asks after a while. "Maybe"

"You think I've got some kind of ulterior motive"

"More than likely"

"Would you believe me if I said all I want All I've ever wanted is for you guys to trust me?"

"Nope." Stiles says still not looking at him. "So you're here because you're never going to trust me"

"Yep. Glad we had this talk" Stiles says sarcastically because it is always his way of defense. _I finally looking at him and I can see that he finds this amusing which in turn just angers me more._

"Hey even if you don't trust me and even if you don't like me, I'm still gonna be looking out for you" Theo says and he actually makes Stiles think that he sounds sincere.

"So what's the punishment for killing a Chimera?" Theo asks after a while of them just sitting there in this awkward and tense silence.

"You spend five hours in the car with Theo Raeken" Stiles says as he looks at him and Theo chuckles.

"Like I know what my punishment is. I'm gonna lose my best friend, I'm gonna lose Scott" Stiles says sad, and angry at himself for somewhat opening up to Theo.

"If Scott really gave up on you for some piece of crap like Donovan, then he wouldn't be a True Alpha, would he?" Theo says making him look at Theo again.

"Or maybe that's the definition of one, someone who doesn't put up with murder"

"It sounds like you guys need to look up justifiable homicide" he says making Stiles almost laugh at him. "Did you seriously just say that to the son of a cop?" Stiles asks.

"A werewolf's eyes are supposed to change color when you take an innocent life, do these look blue to you?" Theo says as he flashed him his yellow-golden eyes. Stiles swallows because against his better judgment he finds that insanely hot.

"It was self-defense. For me and for you" Theo says trying to get him to see things his way.

"Or maybe you just don't feel all that bad about it. You can't say one life is objectively less innocent than another one. What if they turn blue 'cause you feel guilty?" Stiles asks trying to calm himself down so Theo won't be able to tell how his body reacted to him.

"So it's up to interpretation?" he asks. "Yeah, maybe" Stiles says.

"Okay. Then here's my interpretation of what happened with you and Donovan. Not guilty" Theo says. "Did you feel bad about it? Not now. I mean right then. Right when it happened. What were you thinking the moment you knew he was dead and there was no saving him?" he asks one of the questions Stiles was absolutely dreading.

"One word Good" he say and it surprises him that he actually answered Theo honestly, not that Theo wouldn't have been able to tell if Stiles was lying.

"so… are we going to talk about what happened on the roof?" he asks another one of the questions Stiles was dreading. "nope, not going to talk about it at all" Stiles says shaking his head.

"are you sure you don't trust me? Cause that kiss said something else entirely" Theo says and you can hear the smugness in his voice that just riles Stiles up so angry that he glares at him and say, "shut the fuck up". He's smirking at Stiles and he look away from Theo to calm myself down. Stiles suddenly hears him move and get closer to him making Stiles instinctively move away so that he's now against the door of the jeep.

"you know I can smell chemosignals right?" Theo asks still smirking as he gets even closer to Stiles and Stiles put his hands in front of him against Theo's chest to keep him at bay but they both know that if Theo really wants to get even closer he will be able to with his strength.

 _I can hear my heartbeat jumping against my chest and I know that if I can hear it he sure as hell can too._ Theo leans his face closer to Stiles' making Stiles' breath catch and his thoughts stop as Theo being this close again just doesn't allow him to correctly think. Theo presses his lips against Stiles' slowly at first like he's waiting to see how he'll react. After he sees that Stiles doesn't push him away Theo kisses him with such passion that makes Stiles winded. The kiss turns rough instantly and they both start to fight for dominance. Theo wins as he grips the back of Stiles' neck and pulls a little at his hair making him gasp giving Theo the opening to slip his tongue inside Stiles' mouth making him moan at the sudden feeling.

Their tongues battle as they continue kissing and making out. Stiles' hands grip the bottom edge of Theo's shirt and pulls it up a little so he's able to slip his hand under Theo's shirt and touch his skin, when Stiles' hand touches Theo's skin Stiles feels him tense a little before Theo lets out a moan of pleasure that encourages him to explore Theo's stomach and he can feel his abs underneath his fingertips. Stiles can feel his body throbbing with need and he roughly pushes Theo back into his side of the car and sort of get on top of him. Stiles hears Theo let out a noise of surprise that he took control but that's soon replaced by his trademark smirk.

They continue making out, which is becoming uncomfortable in their position due to the fact that they are still in the car. Stiles hears Theo give out a groan in desperation as while they are still kissing he tries to move their bodies in a more comfortable position while still being able to continue our making out. They find a position with Stiles straddling Theo and as their groins touch they both let out loud moans as they can both feel how much they both are enjoying this. They grind against each other over and over until they both start panting harder and Stiles can feel how they are both oh so close to climaxing. _I can't believe we are both so close to coming from just grinding against each other! And we're both still fully clothed! Holy shit!_ Stiles thinks when suddenly Theo pushes him away, looking extremely confused and annoyed and then he breathes in deep.

"What?" Stiles asks gasping for air and trying to calm down from his disappointment of not getting to come. "A scent, like smoke, like something burning" he says as Stiles gets off him and sits back down on my side of the car when suddenly Stiles is being sprayed with Theo's blood as he gets punched in the face by something or someone. Stiles doesn't get a chance to see who it was before that person flips the jeep and he loses consciousness.

Stiles gained consciousness as he was dragged away from the jeep, he started coughing from the smoke in his lungs. he sits up as he looks at Theo.

"the body… the body's gone" Theo says and Stiles just shakes his head and continue to take in deep breaths.

"We should get you to the hospital. You took in a lot of smoke" Theo says after he lifts Stiles' jeep and flips it over so that it now stands right.

"I'm fine" Stiles says as he exhales and gets up slowly and walks over to the car.

"Suspect in 1-8-7 is in custody and en route to station. Suspect's name is Yukimura, Kira" Stiles' police dispatch radio says and both Stiles and Theo look at it.

"What's a 1-8-7?" Theo asks. "Homicide" Stiles says.

* * *

Later that night after Theo saved both Liam and Hayden, and they all find out that Parrish is the one stealing the bodies, Stiles drives home and walks to his room. He realizes that he's covered in blood and he smells like fire and smoke so he decides to take a shower. After taking a shower he wraps a towel around his waist and walks back into his room. He jumps startled as he notices someone standing in the middle of him room, Theo.

"what the hell? What are you doing here?" Stiles yells at him as he turns around to look at Stiles and when his jaw drops slightly and his eyes become heated Stiles is suddenly reminded that all he's wearing is a towel around his lower waist. He instinctively grabs the knot on the towel with one of his hands securely.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok, you hit your head pretty hard" Theo says as he comes closer to Stiles and Stiles backs up until his back hits the wall.

"well I'm good so now you can go" Stiles says trying to hold on to some self-restraint. Theo comes to stand right in front of him, places one of his hands on the wall behind Stiles right next to his face and the other, he places on Stiles' waist making Stiles shudder when Theo's hand touches his naked stomach. Theo leans his face closer to Stiles' and then whispers in his ear, "are you sure you want me to leave?" as he then places one of his legs right in-between Stiles' legs and grinds his leg into his hardening member making Stiles' eyes flutter and gasp.

Theo pulls his face slightly away so they're able to look into each other's eyes and then he leans his lips closer to Stiles'. Theo brushes his lips against Stiles' making his restraint seriously waver and the next thing they know Stiles pulls Theo closer bruising their lips together. This kiss is less aggressive than the others but it's still not nice and sweet. Theo's hand on Stiles' waist wraps around his back and pulls Stiles closer to his body making their throbbing members grind against each other making the both of them moan out loud. Theo's hand on the wall soon joined his other hand as their tongues started to fight for dominance before Stiles let him take control.

Stiles' hands started to pull at Theo's shirt pulling it over his body, Theo pulled apart long enough for him to take off his shirt and throw it across the room. He then quickly leaned back into the kiss. Stiles pulled off the wall and started to walk Theo to the bed when he remembered the door to his room was still open, he lifted his leg behind him and slammed the door shut before grabbing Theo's face with his hands and slamming their lips together again.

They continued kissing and soon Stiles felt Theo's hand grab the towel around his waist and tug at it letting it come undone, as the air hit Stiles' throbbing cock he let out a moan and reached his hands down to Theo's belt to undo it. When he was finally able to undo Theo's belt he undid the button and zipper pulling Theo's pants down. Theo stepped out of them and then he roughly pushed Stiles down unto the bed where he then got on top of him. His lips left Stiles' lips and started to suck on his neck, he sucked, licked and even gave little bites making Stiles give out multiple moans. Stiles pulled his hands down to cup Theo's ass and grind him even closer which made Theo growl as he then slipped one of his hands between them and grabbed a hold of Stiles' pulsing cock. He started rubbing it and slightly squeezing it.

"oh! Fuck!" Stiles moaned out, and he could feel Theo smirk against his neck as he continued kissing Stiles lower and lower. He started kissing Stiles' nipples and then he pulled back up to kiss his lips. Stiles accidentally bit Theo's lower lip a little too hard when Theo touched Stiles' dick in a particular way that made him see stars, he heard Theo growl and Stiles was turned even more to the fact that he could taste Theo's blood. He reached down and groped Theo hard over his boxer briefs before pushing them down his body and groping him again this time touching his throbbing flesh and started to stroke him. They both continued stroking and pumping each other until they both started panting, cursing and moaning louder and louder. Stiles felt himself tense up as his body was so close to reach its peak, he stroked Theo even harder and faster to which Theo threw his head back in ecstasy, Stiles came with a shuddering moan and then Theo soon joined him with a loud moan. Theo leaned in and kissed Stiles again before he got off him and lied down on the bed right next to him as they both fully came down from their high.

"I've been wanting to do that since I got back. I wasn't lying when I said I came back for you. I never forgot about you" Theo said as Stiles started to pretend he was falling asleep, still coming to terms with what just happened and what he allowed to happen.

"I still don't trust you" Stiles said as he pulled the bed covers over him. He heard Theo chuckle and say, "I didn't think so". After that they both fell asleep in a deep sound exhausted sleep.

**Hey guys so did you like this one-shot? I hope you like it and like I said before this is my very first time writing male/male so I hope it was good. If you did like this please like, favorite and review. I love seeing your comments! Plus let me know if you would want me to upload a sequel to this about the second half of season 5. Let me know if you would want to see how Stiles would react to Theo not being the good guy and not being a werewolf but a chimera especially after having been sexually intimate with Theo, and then if you really like it I might upload another sequel about season 6. So please let me know. In the future I might also upload Brett/Liam fan fiction because I seriously love them so much too. Let me know if you would like that as well.**

**Thanks guys.**


End file.
